Pair of Skorys
by Annoamus
Summary: What happens when the Kings discover they are quadruplets? Will there be romance? will there be rivalry's? and What happens when they are joined by popular YouTube Stars The Skorys? Contains : Bozdis, , Gablor, Colden, and Boombecca
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pair of Kings. But if you are someone who has great power on power of kings Bethany is based off of Me just saying.

Brady's POV

It has been great everything has been calm for the past 2 days because me and my brothers Boomer and Boz wiped out the dark side all though I have this feeling that it's not all over and that we are not alone. I need to chill there has been party's all over the kingdom. I need to talk to my brothers about this. When the doors burst open and a girl comes in. She looked like a cross between Me, Boz and Mikayla. "she's hot" I said whilst getting a slap from Mikayla "kidding" she is starting to come closer she got up slowly "who are you?" Mikayla asked "I'm Bethany and who are you? and where am I?" I knew something weird would happen. "I'm Brady this is Boz this is Boomer and this is Mikayla" "all I know is this I'm on holiday and a massive storm hits Miami and I get brought here wherever here is" that's strange "you only get brought here if you are Kinkowian royalty or you have a purpose" the elder said hopefully she is not related to us because she's hot "I can't be royalty" Bethany said. "she has purpose. She stay" one of the elders said "she is going to stay here in the castle. There is a spare room next to yours. If you would like to show her" as they left the elder turned to Mason "are you going to tell her? And the kings?" the first Elder asked "of course not! If they knew we have been lying to them for 3 years they would never trust us again and anyway nothing has happened"

The next day "hey Boz, Brady do you want to go adventure a little?" Boomer asked "sorry I have work to do" Brady answered " sure I'll come" Boz replied "what about you Beth?" Boomer asked hopefully "yeah that's sounds great..." "I'm coming!" Brady interrupted.

When they arrived there was a stone with four colours on it green, blue, red and white. It looked very old. As they each touched one colour. The rock glowed and sent them flying backwards.

At the castle "Daddy have you seen the kings and Beth? I haven't seen them since this morning" Mikayla asked "I don't know baby girl" Mason answered. BANG! "That came from the cave. let's go!"

They arrived at the cave to find all of them lying on the floor "what happened?" Brady said as they were all getting up "the last thing I can remember is touching that rock" Bethany said "oh no this is bad" Mason said "What is bad?" Boz asked "your hallucinating my kings" Mason replied "Mason as your kings I demand you tell us the truth" Boomer demanded "you 4 are in fact quadruplets and you all born destined to be the elements earth, air, fire and water" Mason explained "so who has which power? And I'm related to these three!" Beth replied "well who touched which colour" Mikayla asked "I touched green, Boomer touched white, Brady touched blue and Beth touched red but what has that got to do with anything" Boz answered "okay Bethany is fire, Brady is water, Boz is earth and Boomer is air. This means you now have a responsibility and your destiny is being for filled"


	2. Chapter 2

Eden's POV

I woke up at 5:50 Am on a Saturday ugh I don't know why I just can't sleep I am still worried about how every one else is feeling about me keeping a secret that big at least it is over no more secrets, no more lies. I look around in my capsule and I see Gabriella, Tylor and Cole sleeping peacefully you know what I just noticed? Cole looks kinda cute when he is sleeping... WAIT A SECOND?! I can't like Cole he is my brother. I can see Cole groaning I decide to go back to sleep and get my mind off of it.

Cole's Pov

I woke up and I see Gabriella and Eden still sleeping and its 10am I open my capsule and get dressed and head upstairs Tylor making breakfast"morning Cole want some eggs" I nodded and I see coming out of his room by the smell of bacon and I see Gabriella and Eden coming down the stairs I don't know what it is but when I see Eden she is just really pretty and cute and... WAIT! I can't like Eden she is my sister! I don't know what is going on with me whenever I see Eden I get nervous I was interrupted by my thoughts with breakfast in front of me Eden makes the best eggs I said"thanks Tylor" I scoff my eggs and say "Tylor can I talk to you alone?" "yeah sure". When we got to the lounge I finally fessed up "I like Eden like I really like her" "but she's our sister" does he not see how I feel about her.

AN : Sorry it is late they will arrive at kinkow soon


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day when they decided to go to Hawaii. They boarded the plane not knowing what would happen or where they would land. All of a sudden in mid flight the plane started to malfunction and was darting towards the ground.

Luckily, they were all safe and nothing bad had happened to any of them "is everyone okay?" Tylor asked "yeah but who is that," Cole asked "I'm Bethany are you lost cause I don't recognize you and I know everyone well they know me" "I'm Tylor, this is Gabriella, Cole and Eden" "how?" Gabriella asked, "you'll find out anyways follow me best we get out of the dark side before the tarantula people get here." She leads them to a huge castle she approached three boys "guys this is Cole, Eden, Gabriella and Tylor and these are my brothers Brady, Boomer and Boz" "your parents had a thing for the letter B" Cole mumbled under his breath "let me get you a room here" Beth said "but won't the king or queen mind" Cole asked "that's us" Boomer replied " Okay wait, what?!"


End file.
